civil war
by Chooch77
Summary: What if the Hokage didn't issue the order to destroy the Uchiha clan. Naruto/harem Sasuke/?


**A/N: Yo! This is an idea that I got after reading Uzumaki Crossover's the Grim Reaper of Iwa story. I am not taking the full story; all I am taking is the element of the Konoha civil war.**

**I see a way that I can use that for a story and I have a great idea.**

**Summary: What if Hiruzen couldn't be persuaded into attacking the Uchiha clan? What if Itachi never killed them? What would happen if the Uchiha still did the coup? Would Naruto and Sasuke be on the opposite sides of the war? Or would they team up to halt the war? Naruto/harem Sasuke/?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters or attacks.**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 1**

"I will not do it!" Sarutobi barked at the latest meeting of him and his advisors.

"Then you are a fool! Do you not see that talking will not solve this problem?" Danzo shouted back at the third.

"I may be a fool, but I will not have the blood of a clan that founded Konoha on my hands," Sarutobi said with a sigh as he puffed on his cigar.

Itachi just sat back silently and waited for a few moments.

"I would be doing it." Itachi said.

"Unacceptable," Sarutobi said to him, "you are one of Konoha's best; there is no way that I would allow you to do that. Dismissed."

Itachi Shunshined away and decided to try and find some Uchiha that were loyal to Konoha in case it did come to a civil war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Meanwhile, in the Uchiha compound…

"So, we are in agreement then, the coup is tonight!" One elder of the Uchiha clan said.

"I approve of this." Fugaku said with an evil smile.

"Now, tonight is the best chance since we will be able to kill the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and unleash its power!" Another clan elder laughed.

Unknown to him, his wife overheard the meeting and went to warn her son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Itachi came back home and saw that his mother was crying on the couch.

"Mother, what is happening?" Itachi asked in a panic.

"The clan is planning the coup tonight, there's no time left!" Mikoto said.

Itachi thought things through rapidly, and came to a quick decision.

"Do you know what Uchiha are still loyal to Konoha?" Itachi asked.

"There's Obito's family, Kisara, and some of the other minor branches," Mikoto rattled off quickly.

Itachi nodded and came up with a quick numbers crunch in his head and saw that the side of loyal Uchiha came up short.

"Do you know what they are planning?" Itachi asked his mother, hoping that she heard that part.

"They're going to try and kill Naruto!" Mikoto gasped out before crying some more.

Not many knew it, but Mikoto had been a close friend of Kushina's and tried to defend Naruto at every opportunity.

"Damn it! There's no time, I have a plan." Itachi said as he told her his plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Naruto was running from the latest mob, using all of the limited skills that he had.

He had been allowed to read up on the substitution and henge, but he was positive that he did not have the time to use either of the skills at the moment.

He saw an opening to the roof and took it, his nimble body allowing him for more agility than was normally possible and making it able to get to the roof and away from the civilians.

However, he didn't expect to see the ninja that were in the mob run after him, normally they stopped.

"Hah! Now we've got you, this is going to be the easiest 1,000,000 ryo that I've ever gotten." One of the ninja smirked.

Naruto blinked at that, wondering what ryo had to do with anything.

He shook the thought off and then kept running and jumping through the roofs as fast as he could; try to find an Anbu that could help him.

Naruto's luck wasn't on his side this time, though.

Soon, the ninja overtook Naruto and surrounded him.

We have you now, demon, there's nowhere to run!" One of the ninja said.

Naruto then saw they surrounded him and came up with a risky plan.

"Hah! You couldn't kill me if you tried. I just outran almost all of you, there's no hope for you to stop me." Naruto said with a taunting smirk.

This infuriated two the ninja into attacking.

It was luck that they were directly across from one another.

Naruto substituted with the third ninja and heard the squelch as the three ninja died at the same time through the stab wounds.

However, he could not look back on it as he saw the ninja coming at him again.

Naruto would normally probably be crying out on the ground from the fact that he had just killed someone, but his survival instincts had kicked in and he ran out of the area as fast as he could before the ninja could get back on him.

He went left, right, and left again, trying to lose the ninja on his tail at that moment.

Naruto then accidently took a wrong turn.

He stopped dead in front of the wall he saw.

"Nowhere to run now, demon." One of the ninja said with an evil smile on his face.

Naruto pressed his back to the wall and took out a kunai.

He may be going out, but he was going to do everything that he could to make sure that he could take them with him!

Naruto took out an explosive tag and placed it around the kunai.

He then ignited it.

The ninja saw it and some of them tried to attack him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Itachi heard the noise of the ninja attacking and immediately Shunshined to the area.

He saw what was going on and saw that the cat Anbu was there as well.

Itachi immediately cut down the attacker and stabbed another. Yuugao took care of any that escaped and got to Naruto.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked Yuugao and Itachi.

"The Uchiha clan is revolting." Itachi said solemnly.

Naruto was struck at that thought. He knew they were all temes, but for them to revolt? It was insane!

He then remembered Sasuke, one of his best friends.

"Are you serious?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes," Itachi answered sadly, he wished that it didn't happen as well.

"What about Sasuke and Mikoto?" Naruto asked in a panic.

"I got Mikoto out, but I'm not sure whether or not Sasuke was able to get out of there in time." Itachi said sadly, he would have loved to save his little brother, but he couldn't get him in time and had to leave him.

"Where are we headed?" Naruto asked.

Itachi almost smiled behind his mask. Naruto was smarter than most people gave him credit for.

"The forest of death, we've had Tenzo increase the security and moved all loyal civilians and ninja there." Itachi answered.

Naruto nodded and reached for Itachi's hand, prepared for the Shunshin.

Itachi and Naruto Shunshined away, Yuugao following not long after because she was making sure that the mob was really dead.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this story. I have seen Itachi was good stories, and Itachi wasn't the murderer stories, but I have never seen one where, because Itachi would not murder everyone, the Hokage's worst fears were realized.**


End file.
